Life with the Newest Hokage
by Heroshi
Summary: How will life be with Naruto being the newest Hokage and especially since he is dating and raising children. Yaoi, Mpreg, Lemon, ect.
1. Chapter 1

1 Newest Hokage

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been chosen to be the Hokage," Sakura, now secretary of the Hokage, told me.

"What really?"

"Yes, no go give your speech."

"Hello everyone, I Naruto Uzumaki am honored to be your new Hokage. I couldn't have done this with out my teacher Kakashi, my friend Sakura, and ,my Boyfriend Sasuke."

A loud gasp filled the area.

"Naruto," Sasuke was walking onto the stage now and began to try and pull me away.

"Sasuke, Will you marry me?"

He whispered beck to me, "Yes, now get off the stage you fool."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED OUT THERE!" Sakura inquired.

"Sakura, they would have found out about us soon enough," Sasuke told her.

"I KNOW JUST WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO. uuugh."

"Sakura what's wrong?" I inquired.

"My water just broke."

"Oh, god let's get you to the clinic," Sasuke told her.

We then ran her over to the clinic. The doctor was in and he began to work as soon as she got in.

"Sakura, you are fully dilated, so you can start to push."

"Ugh, Naruto! How could you do this to me?"

"What cause you to freak out and go into labor or knock you up?"

"The ladder."

"Oh, well that's an easy one. I'm bi and we were dating and had unprotected sex."

"Ugh, you are so messed up."

"Ok, the baby is almost here, just a few more pushes Sakura."

"UGH!"

"Naruto and Sakura meet your meet your beautiful baby girl."

"She's so pretty. She has pink hair and the face marks," Sasuke stated.

"Sakura? Sakura! She's flat lining you two take the child and get out of the room!"

I was holding our daughter while Sasuke was pacing the in the waiting room in front of me. We were like that for what seemed like forever before the doctor finally came out. He was shaking his head and his cloths were covered in blood.

"I'm sorry, you two, but Sakura didn't make it. Her aorta ruptured and she bled out while we were trying to save her."

"No she couldn't have, no."

"I'm sorry, honey. We've been through a lot, us three. The group is now down to two."

"Have you thought of a name for the child?" the doctor inquired.

"No we didn't even know the gender but I believe that we will be naming her Sakura,"I told him teary eyed.

"Are you sure about that."

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Ok, come with me and we will get the paperwork together."

"Sasuke, please wait right here."

I went into his office and filled out the paperwork so we could take Sakura Uzumaki home.

"Sasuke, please move in with me."

"Naruto,don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"You said yes when I proposed so it's not to early."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Any way I guess I'll move in tomorrow. Your Hokage House has to be better than my little apartment."

"Yes."

The three of us then went to my new home. Sakura was lying in her crib next to Sasuke's and my bed. We laid like this his arm around me and me sleeping like a little child.

In the middle of the night I awoke screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Moving

I awoke in the middle of the night screaming. Sasuke was startled awake by my scream as to the fact he almost fell out of bed.

"Naru, honey what's the matter?"

"Sasu, just a bad dream, go back to sleep," I concluded making sure that he was asleep before getting up and walking to my balcony. The curtains were blowing in the wind behind me with the night breeze. There were dark clouds rolling in from the west and I just stood out there basking in the darkness of the witching hour until it began to rain. Once the sky began to cry at the death of a ninja I decided to return to my nice warm bed. Sakura and I had been in love but I left her in her time of need now missing her in the middle of the night wishing I had told her things I never said. I longed for her and wished she could be here with our daughter and me. Sasuke will be a good parent to her and a good partner to me but not as good of a parent Sakura would have been to her. I fell asleep rather quickly after that.

At around six in the morning I was awoken by Sakura's cries for food. I went to the fridge and got her a bottle of milk which she drank rather quickly and then I burped her before she went back to sleep. Sasuke had already left to go and get the stuff from his house as well as Sakura's stuff from her house. I sat at my house watching TV while holding Sakura until Sasuke came home.

"Naru, I found something that you'll want to see."

"What's that, Sasu?"

"It's a letter to you from Sakura."

"What really," I then began to read the letter.

"Dear Naruto Uzumaki,

I know you always loved me and still do. The feeling is mutual. I know that you will take good care of our daughter. I'm sure you're wonder how that I knew that I would "die" giving birth to her but really that was just acting. I am now living in the forest with a few others who are trying to help bring the villagers there who are part of this village modern amenities like internet and TV. Please don't come and find me. My career ended with getting pregnant and I want it to be like I really did die and I know you will take good care of our daughter.

Love,

Sakura Haruno Uzumaki"

I then began to cry. _Why couldn't I have changed her mind_, I thought, _we could have had a life together. _Sasuke then came over to me and began to hold onto me. His grip was tight with Sakura between us.

"Naruto, don't kill yourself over what happened. There was nothing you could have done to change the situation."

"I know Sasuke." We sat in that embrace for what felt like forever but was probably only a few minutes. I put Sakura in her crib before going back and helping Sasuke unpack. It was fairly easy since he didn't have much furniture.

"Naruto, I'm so glad that we were on the same ninja team."

"Me too," we then began to make out with that and worked out way to our bedroom leaving a trail of cloth behind us.


End file.
